Some things are not meant to happen
by Aozul
Summary: "That's why it was so hard for her to suddenly have all of that taken away from her. One day he was there, the next one he was engaged and about to marry a rich, pretty and perfect girl from another galaxy." More drama for you guys! R&R


Hello guys! I was talking with my friend Sougoii (tumblr) the other day and we're commenting on how sad it would be if Sougo ended up marrying someone that wasn't Kagura, and then she asked me to write about it. It was difficult to write sad Kagura, because she's so cheerful and positive but you'll know how much I love drama! So here it is.

As always, please tell me grammar mistakes and typos, and constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,  
right in front of me.

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering for the nth time why she was going to _his_ wedding when she was clearly _not fine_ with it. Whenever she thought about him being with someone else her stomach twisted and her heart ached. More than she liked to admit. Because dammit, she was Kagura, a proud member of the Yato Tribe, the brazen girl of the Yorozuya, the amazingly strong amanto that had come to Earth looking forward to kicking some asses. She was not supposed to have fallen in love. Not with him, on top of that. But hey, it's not like she could have chosen in the first place. Love was something out of everyone's reach.

The woman looking back at her had little to do with the girl she had been the first time she had fought him. With smokey eyeshadow, blusher and a natural lipstick colour, she was surprised she had let someone apply them on her. Her usual red _qipao_ had been replaced by a champagne, strapless dress. She would have like it white, but the last thing she needed was to go dressed like the bride. The heart–shaped neckline hugged her chest, showing not too much cleavage, and the clothe was fit until it reached her waist, where it fell down to the floor making folds. The wedding was at night, and they had been asked to dress as formally as possible. Otae had chosen her dress, in an attempt to lift her spirits a bit by giving it to her as a present for her twenty first birthday. She had to admit it was gorgeous and made her look like one of those goddess from some Western culture. The young Yato had shed her hair ornaments a couple of years ago, letting her hair grow until it had reached the middle of her back. Now, she had arranged it in a simple yet pretty, loose bun. Well, Otae had been the one doing it again, since she had had no idea how to dress herself up. The older woman had embroidered little pearls all over her head, shining like little raindrops, and she had said that if she was going, she might as well make him regret his decision. Kagura had laughed at that, grateful that her proclaimed older sister was going as well.

Otae had ended up marrying the gorilla, so it was only natural for the wife of the best man to assist. Shinpachi had also been invited as some kind of family and Gin and she... Well, they had known and helped each other in multiple occasions, and even if they said they didn't care for the other group, the truth was that the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi were closer than they let it through.

The day she had received the invitation she had stared at the paper for a long time, processing the information and cursing mentally once she had gotten to the conclusion that no, this was not another prank and yes, he was serious for once. It had been delivered by mail, the more natural way, but she had wanted to punch him in the face for not having given it to her himself.

 _'Coward.'_

She knew she wasn't being fair, because he didn't have any kind of obligation towards her, he didn't have to give her the damn card personally as she was just another guest, no one special.

But it still hurt.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gave herself one last look before turning around and heading for the entrance calling for Otae, her high heels on her hand.

" _Anego_ , I'm ready!"

Shuffling could be heard and not long after the other woman appeared, donning a light pink dress.

"Wow, Kagura, you look stunning! You'll eclipse the bride today!"

"You bet I will!"

Grinning briefly to hide her already deflating mood, she opened the door and stepped outside the Kondou residence, where a car was already waiting for them. Yamazaki was holding the backseat door, two coats in the seats.

"You're sure, right?"

She took her time to answer, inspiring and then exhaling slowly.

"There's no point in regretting it anymore. What's done is done, and I won't let him get to me. I still have things to live for, no?"

Otae smiled softly, giving her a squeeze before entering the vehicle. Yamazaki closed the door and got to the front seat, starting to drive. The ride was a little long and silent.

She thanked Otae mentally for her understanding, for being there for her. She had never talked with anyone about her feelings for the police officer. It had been hard, coming to terms with the fact that she was falling in love with her rival. How cliché. It had taken time, it had been little by little and, when she had realised it, she had found her heart picking up its pace whenever he was near. Their sparring sessions –substitutes of their old fights at her request– had become a pain in the ass, though she had used them to let her frustration out. She didn't know how to handle him nor her feelings, she didn't know what he was thinking and it made her nervous –because he had the upper hand without knowing it– and she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it. Romantic feelings had never been part of her life.

He would surprise her by attacking her from behind and tackling her to the ground after some struggling, and she would feel her breath being taken away from her as he looked at her with mischievous, red eyes. Sometimes he teased her about her lack of words, an ever present grin on his absurdly handsome face, and other times she would throw him away, yelling at him for being a stupid jerk and kicking him in the gut with all her might.

She had thought she was tougher than that. She had never really stopped to ponder about romance as she had more important things to do. She had a family, one that wouldn't betray her and one she wanted to protect. She loved their jobs together. She loved Shinpachi's annoying voice first thing in the morning telling them to get their asses up; she loved Gin's complaints about her cooking skills; she loved her late evening walks with Sadaharu by the riverside, her chance encounters with Tsukki and the nights spent at Otose's. Those things made her happy, made her smile and feel proud for what she had, for what she had achieved. So what was romance compared to that? Nothing at all. Or so she had believed.

An afternoon she had been visiting Otae a few months ago, the hostess had asked her about it and she had choked on her tea, coughing violently. When she had regained her breath, she had looked up to find an expectant Otae looking back at her. She had tried to play it cool, but she had ended up spilling everything to her.

 _Okita Sougo_ had _never_ been on her plans.

Looking out of the window, she was surprised at how grey the sky was. Dark clouds hovered over the city, and it wouldn't be long before it started to rain. How fitting for her mood.

The place the wedding was being held at was a hotel in the outskirts of town, in the middle of the mountain. She had never been there before so, when she got off the car, she stared in amazement. The building, which resembled a traditional japanese inn, was completely surrounded by trees. It was early December, so the leaves were still red, yellow and orange, making it look like the forest was on fire. A lake could be seen behind the hotel, and there were lights everywhere.

She shivered when a gust of wind grazed her bare shoulders. Yamazaki offered her one of the two coats. It had been a present of her father two years ago, and it was the most warm, comfy and elegant thing she possessed.

Entering the building after Otae, she let a button take the coat and they were lead to an ample room filled with tables and people. She frowned and looked at the other woman.

"What is this? Isn't the food supposed to go after the ceremony?"

"Oh, you see, Kagura, this is not a traditional wedding like mine. Because the bride is from another planet, they had to make some special arrangements to fit their traditions, too. Okita–san and she will be getting here in a while, already married, and we'll only celebrate the banquet. Though I think there's a party for you youngsters later."

Kagura's heart sank with the news. So he was getting married now, as of _right now_? It sure spared her the pain of having too see him saying his vows to his girl and the infamous _I do_ , but somehow she had wanted to be present, to be part in one of the most important moments in his life, even if she was just a mere viewer. Her face must have betrayed her, because Otae looked worriedly at her.

"Kagura–chan, are you alright?"

"Y–yes, I wasn't– I mean, I thought I would have to put up with the boring ceremony, that's all." She laughed a bit. "I'm glad we're free from that torture."

Trying to distract herself and Otae, she looked around searching for her co workers. They were seated in one of the largest tables, already stuffing their mouths with everything at sight, and she hurried there, Otae following behind. She missed the awed stares people gave her.

"Gin–chan, Shinpachi! How rude of you, not waiting for the lady to start eating."

"If we had waited for you, we wouldn't have been able eat anything at all."

"Hello, Kagura–chan! Wow, you two look amazing. And don't worry, I've been saving food for you, too!"

"Hello Shin–chan, Gin–san. I see you've already helped yourselves."

"Mpphhmh."

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full?" Smiling, the brunette whacked the samurai on the head, earning a grunt in response. "This room is full with government authorities, what kind of impression do you want to leave?"

"Like I care at this point."

Kagura sat between the two of them, throwing Shinpachi out of his seat. The boy, resigned and knowing better than to argue with her today, silently occupied a place beside her sister. Strangely enough, the redhead picked a sandwhich up and nibbled the borders without much enthusiasm, making the boy gawk.

"Oh, gods, Kagura–chan. Are you ill?"

"Uh?"

"Free food! We have free food in front of us and you have just left an almost intact sandwich in your plate! There's even a bowl full of _sukonbu_ just for you and you haven't paid any attention to it. Want me to call a chauffeur to take you home?

"Pattsuan, shut up. Girls her age have it difficult."

"Why don't you both shut up instead? I'm perfectly fine. I just ate too much during lunch. Give me a couple of hours and there won't be any food left to waste."

"But–"

A sudden noise came from the hallway and, not long after, the newly married couple appeared through the door on the other side of the room.

Kagura's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and she got up unconsciously, like the others were doing, clapping their hands. She, however, stood there unmoving, her arms at her sides and her hands tightly gripped. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark grey vest underneath, a white shirt and a black tie. Simple and classical yet damn him for wearing it so _damn good_.

 _'Hot. Fuck no, Kagura. Not now, not later, not ever again.'_

Reprimanding herself for her slip, she relaxed her hands to –reluctantly– clap with the others and, just as she was doing so, his eyes found her. She glared daggers at him, her face turning into a frown, and he looked away without changing his deadpan expression.

 _'What a way to be celebrating your wedding, you jerk.'_

And after the groom, of course, came the bride. The perfectly tanned bride, with her perfect white princess dress and her perfect face and her perfect hair.

Her stomach twisted painfully when the girl latched to Sougo's arm smiled shyly at a joke Kondou was telling her, her hand covering her mouth. Hijikata was right behind them, next to what she supposed had to be the amanto's family. He looked tired and in need of some mayonnaise. He had been taking care of that girl ever since the day she had arrived to Earth.

She remembered the first time she had seen her.

* * *

 _She had been called along with the Yorozuya to the Shinsengumi headquarters. They had found the reason why in a cushion next to Sougo –too close to him for her comfort–, the both of them between a very cheery Kondou and a not amused at all Hijikata._

 _Kagura looked at the girl seated in front of her with a little frown, wondering why she was looking down and what was going on so suddenly. Gin, to her left, was staring daggers at Hijikata while Shinpachi sipped his tea quietly to her right, ignoring the ever suspicious glances from Kondo. It amused her he was still trying to flatter the glasses boy even though he was already married with Otae._

" _So… why have you brought us here?"_

 _Hijikata cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and paying no mind to the silver haired samurai's glare. He signaled to Kondo discreetly and the older man started to talk, gesturing to the girl beside him, which raised her head then and looked straight into the Yato's eyes, who was in her line of vision. Kagura was taken aback by the beauty in front of her. She had smooth, tan skin and black hair, falling in waves past her shoulders. Her lips were full and shiny, and Kagura wondered if she was wearing any make–up, because it didn't seem like it, and it wasn't like she needed it. She had prominent cheekbones and a mole in the right side of her mouth, and she was sure she had read somewhere that people from the West considered it a very attractive thing. But the most striking feature about her were her eyes. They were a vivid green, a not so common colour in the European countries, much less in Japan, and she found herself staring at them as she smiled sheepishly. She had to be around her age._

" _We've asked you to come to meet this young woman personally. This is Amai, an amanto noble coming from a faraway planet in order to strengthen the relationships between Earth and it. The_ Shogun _was asked to provide suitable candidates for her, so he talked with Matsudaira–san and they decided that there was no one better that our young, local, swords prodigy." He finished the sentence with a big, goofy smile and Hijikata sighed in anticipation. "Sougo was fine with it, and he will be marrying her next fall, so you're all invited to the celebration. We'd also like you to keep an eye on her from here onwards, since she will be staying on Earth with us. It's not like something will happen to her, considering Sougo will spend almost 24/7 with her, but better be safe than sorry. Anyways, isn't it nice?"_

 _Kagura's jaw dropped, Hijikata facepalmed at his tactlessness and Shinpachi spitted his tea on Kondou's face. Gintoki blanched at the aura coming from his right and he spared a glance to the young Yato. He found his fears to be true when she gripped the edges of her skirt with clenched fists, a vein popping out of her temple._

'Of course he's fine with it. Anyone would be. Just look at her. Stupid, shallow asshole.'

 _Sougo, on the other hand, regarded the scene with a blank face, as if it wasn't him the one getting married to a stranger. A very beautiful one, yes, but still a stranger._

 _Kagura fixed her eyes on him, and he looked at her with indifference._

" _Is that all? Next time call for something important, you lazy asses. We have better things to take care of." Her voice, though, was filled with nonchalance._

" _Be nice, China. I won't tolerate you talking that way to in front of my fiancée."_

 _She frowned and got up, taking her cup of tea and spilling its contents oh him._

" _And I won't tolerate you giving me any kind of order. I thought we're past the introductions between us. Fuck off, asshole." With that, she stomped out of the room._

 _Hijikata and Gintoki sighed simultaneously, a hand to their temples, and the girl, surprised, gave Sougo a handkerchief._

" _I apologise for her behaviour, miss. She's just that…_ expressive _." Gintoki tried to amend her action._

" _Oh, it's fine. It's also a pleasure to meet you." She had accent, just like her. "I hope you'll take care of me. I'll do my best to adapt to your country." She bowed her head politely and Shinpachi followed suit._

 _That last part had been told to her by the boy himself. She had been occupied beating the shit out of some thugs._

* * *

After that, she had encountered them both around town. Sometimes together, other times alone. She knew she had overreacted, but his face had been worth the shot and she wasn't ready to know if he was mad at her, so she started to avoid him – _them_ –. She had always been the one wearing her feelings on her sleeve, dammit. She said what she thought, and acted according to it. Her reasons for her actions, however, were another matter altogether. Fuck him.

 _You wished_ , replied her conscience and _Fuck you, too_ was her reply to it.

She kept her distance and, after three months of not having any kind of contact with him, she discovered he was too busy with _his fiancée_ to pay any kind of attention to her in the first place.

The words made her want to puke and curl up in a ball at the same time. _His fiancée_. It was like Kagura and shy going together in the same sentence. It just didn't fit, not at all. Not with him. _Not without her_.

Add to that that they were _living together_. In Japan, and they weren't even married yet!

The worst part of it was that Kagura was discovering that she wasn't only gorgeous, with her exotic looks and all, she was also really, really, _really_ nice. She just couldn't entirely dislike her, try as she might. It wasn't like she went around hating on random people for petty reasons –nevermind he was the man she wanted–, but Yatos were proud and didn't like things taken away from them.

He made her blood rush, not just because she liked him, but because he made her feel excited; she had something to look forwards to thanks to him; he made her adrenaline rush through her veins. Thanks to him, she was able to get loose when she was feeling like the beast inside of her was gonna eat her alive, when her Yato instincts were thirsty for blood. The older she was, the stronger they were. She had gotten used to seeing him at least four times a week, to fight with him, both verbally and physically; to meet him by chance at random events; to work with him when the situation called for it, to _trust_ him. Her trust, her _wholehearted_ trust, was not something everyone had and, against her better judgment, he had somehow managed to get it. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she would trust him with her life. He had saved her more than once, and she was aware she'd let him do it again. To hell with her pride.

That's why it was so hard for her to suddenly have all of that taken away from her. One day he was there, the next one he was engaged and about to marry a rich, pretty and perfect girl from another galaxy. She was one of the nicest, smartest and kind–hearted person she had ever met. She was polite, she didn't dare curse or swear, her manners were perfect and she didn't invent words like her. She knew it was stupid to compare herself with her, though she couldn't help it. Damn perks of being in love.

She didn't suit him at all, that dainty amanto.

So yes, it was not a wonder the girl was smiling and giggling shyly at Kondou because she was polite and that was what she was supposed to do. She'd had never guessed Okita liked tamed girls like her, even if he was a sadist. It surprised her.

The couple made its way to the principal table, where they took their seats, and the meal started. Kagura decided to seize the opportunity, as it wasn't everyday that she got the chance to eat such variated and exquisite dishes.

* * *

After _five hours_ of meat and fish and more meat, shellfish, and more food in general, and a lot of dancing and more dancing, Kagura decided she had had enough of food and perfect giggles.

Wanting to get away from the fuss and the shouting of the room where everyone was getting wasted, she had left –after hearing Hijikata and Gintoki shouting obscenities at each other in the middle of some drinking game– looking for a calmer place. She had found a little roofed terrace with views to the lake; she had forgotten to take her coat with her, but she wasn't going back, so she decided the place was as good as any to sulk. The young Yato silently observed the raindrops colliding with the surface of the water, creating riddles that expanded in all directions. It was the same effect a single person had to shake every single part of someone's life.

Some of the guests had left when the clock struck midnight, excusing themselves and congratulating the newly married couple for the nth time. She hadn't spared him a second glance when they had approached their table to thank them for coming.

And now, finally, he was gone and, if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to see him during the next two weeks at least. Holy honeymoon to wherever he was going to. She hoped a rabid, monstrous and infuriated amanto ate him alive. Just like he was going to eat his _perfect_ wife alive tonight. Damn wedding night.

 _'Damn train of thought. Nice one, brain. Just keep reminding me. I'm miserable enough as I am, thanks.'_

She was so immersed in her inner monologue she didn't notice the footsteps until they reached the spot right next to her.

"My, my, China. What a way to throw a party away. And I thought you liked food."

Kagura jolted at the sound of his voice and jumped away, startled.

"Wha– what the hell, Sadist." His nickname felt strange in her tongue after all those months, and she observed warily as he leaned over the railing of the terrace, his arms folded in an attempt to keep warm even though he was wearing a coat. He was looking to the lake, away from her.

"Hello to you, too. I see you're as nice as ever. No wonder I was the one getting married tonight." She ignored the jab and the ache and went straight for information.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"I was just passing by."

"You don't find this place just by _passing by_. You were outside, so you've actually walked past the room of the party, in the other side of the building, and now you're here."

"Oh, I didn't know you analyze things so much. Are you growing a brain after all these years? I was giving up on you, you know. Congrats."

"Fuck off. And you should be with your _wife_." She kind of spat the words, but they were the most appropriate ones. She didn't want him near and _even_ that amanto girl deserved a wedding night, _even_ if it was with the king of the Planet of Sadists.

"Well, more like I should be _fucking_ my _wife_."

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, I've never denied it, though I'd say I'm being realistic. What do you think wedding nights are for? And when have you become a prude, missy filthy mouth?

She decided not to reply, silence settling in for a while. They listened to the pitter patter of the rain and the distant howling of the people still partying. She felt weird, comfortable and anxious at the same time. She had always been at ease with him when it came to fight, to be loud, to be aggressive, and a complete mess when she had discovered her budding feelings for him. Now, she found herself at a loss as to why he was here when he was supposed to be somewhere else, with someone else.

"Mind telling me why I haven't heard from you during the past seven months?"

"Have you been counting or what? I didn't want to see your stupid face and I didn't want to catch some alien disease." She huffed, wrinkling her nose.

"You do realise you're an alien yourself, right?"

"I'm not just _any_ alien. Don't put me together with people like her."

"I thought I had told you not to talk like that about her. What's that supposed to mean?"

She furrowed her brow, trying to correctly convey what she thought about the other girl.

"It means she's a princess in a fairy tale. She's nice, but she has never seen blood and she'll always live in her pink perfect bubble."

"So what? I'm here to protect her, after all. And you're being rude. Besides, what does that have to do with what I was saying. I want a proper explanation as to why–"

"Everything she is or does has something to do with you from now onwards, since you've married her. I have to say, though, that I didn't know you liked girls like her. She's _tamed_." ' _Quiet, polite, calm, shy. Everything I'm not.'_

"Should I remind you I am a sadist? I'm supposed to like submissive girls."

"That submissive? For your information, she's kind of boring."

"I know."

She huffed, laughing without joy.

"Then why have you married her?" How many times was that jerk gonna make her say it?

"You could have said no, but you didn't."

"I couldn't."

Kagura glared at him, growing frustrated with the fact that he wasn't even looking to her and he was giving the most ambiguous answers ever. Was this some pastime? Was he killing time waiting for his wife to get ready or what? And what nonsense was he talking about?

"Okay, Sadist, enough. I'm done with you and your stupid babbling. If you're here just to bother me you can get going now. I have better things to do."

"Like sulking?"

"It's not my fault _your_ wedding sucks."

"It's not my fault _you_ don't know how to enjoy life. You've been bothered ever since that day you came to the Shinsengumi to meet _my wife_." He drawled the sentence, making sure the emphasis on those last two words didn't go unnoticed. "Are you jealous or what?"

The Yato looked up, outraged, to find him finally looking back at her. Red meet blue closely after a long, long time and she clicked her tongue when she found his face as concealing as always. What was he playing at?

"You're delusional." She was getting _mad_ , and he raised a brow at her statement.

"Am I?"

Before she knew what was happening, he reached and grabbed her face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks and making her lips plump out. Kagura was quick to react, though, grabbing tightly his wrist with both her hands. She was more than ready to break it, just like he had done so many years ago. If he tried to do something funny… He'd regret it.

" _What are you–"_

"I haven't married her."

When the words registered in her brain, she loosened her hold on him, her wrath suddenly forgotten out of confusion.

"You what?"

"And I'm not delusional when I say you are acting like a jealous teenager."

"Stop talking shit and explain yourself." She frowned at him, her words coming muffled due to his hands still constricting her mouth.

"If you are so eager about meddling in my private life, I'll tell you, China. It was a stupid plan to keep her safe." He sighed. "Some high ranked military back in her planet wanted to marry her and since she's, like you said, a princess living in a pink bubble, she came with the _marvelous_ idea of pretending a marriage with a big fish in some forgotten planet. She believes the dude will leave her alone if she goes back saying she's a husband. I couldn't say no because we have peace relations established with them, and they wouldn't let me refuse just in case they decided declining was some kind of offense towards them. What happens to that princess now has nothing to do with me anymore."

"And you're telling me this because...?" She was glad her hands were still gripping his wrist, because they were shaking. Due to the cold, of course, nothing else.

"You asked me yourself, airhead."

"Don't insult me, stupid."

"Don't ask for it, idiot."

"You big ass–"

"What a disappointment. You'd got me here thinking you'd missed me yet I see you enjoy insulting me as much as the last time."

"I would never miss you." She half closed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Oh, sure. You're the delusional one now, China."

"You wished I was delusional. And do you realise this is the most incoherent conversation we have had this far? You're infecting me with stupid alien lice."

"You do look like a fish."

"See? Have you hit your head or what? Talking about fishes so randomly..."

"Bream dialogue, that's what I'm talking about. Nonsense conversation. And bream, a type of fish with lips as big as yours."

"Uh? There's nothing wrong with my lips. Now would you let me go, by the way? You're close, and your face is ugly, and I'm getting–"

She fell silent when he kissed her out of the blue, like everything that was happening that night. It lasted a heartbeat, though, just his lips barely pressing to her own.

He moved backwards a little, to look properly at her, at her gaping mouth. He smirked mischievously.

"See? Fish also do that. And I do think there's something wrong with your lips. They're way too cold and dry."

And, just like that, he kissed her again more fervently. His hand, which was previously crushing her cheeks, came to cup one of them, and he angled her head better. Kagura's mind was blank, so she thanked her body for reacting on its own. She would have punched him in the gut if it weren't from his other hand stopping her fist. She got to get away from his mouth, although.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thumbs up to her voice for being steady and menacing.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to be nice with you for a change. You're shivering and kissing rises body temperature."

"I don't need your pity and last time I checked, there were better ways to help someone out that did not include sexual harassment."

"It's not sexual harassment if both parts are willing to participate, China."

She blinked, looking at him with newfound confusion.

"So you're willing to participate?"

"Only if you're up for the challenge."

She grabbed his tie and tugged it down till her eyes were looking straight into his.

"You've asked for it."

Crashing her lips with his and closing her eyes, she kissed him tentatively, not really knowing what she was doing.

"You're gonna end up snapping my wrist." He spoke against her mouth. "Just relax, it's instinctive."

She begrudgingly did as he said, sparing him some pain and letting go of both his hands, which reached for her waist and nape respectively to pull her closer. She tangled her hands in his sandy hair as her body pressed to his and he grunted in approval. She found out his locks were soft and slipped between her fingers, and she fumbled to get a firm hold of them while her mind was somewhere else, up there in the clouds.

He grazed her lips with his teeth, biting, and she sighed. He smelt of roses, of expensive perfume and everything that had nothing to do with him. She wanted it gone. She missed the scent of metal, of Shinsengumi uniform and sweat, of _him_ , so she opened her mouth to protest and he took the opportunity to turn the kiss into a French one. She'd have gasped if he had given her the opportunity to do so, but she soon found herself more preoccupied with trying to keep her balance. He directed her towards the railing, and she thanked him mentally for being thoughtful for once. After breaking the kiss, he rested his head in the crook of her neck, his hot breath fanning over her skin and making her shudder again. She welcomed the heat of his body against hers, her hands still playing with his hair. Then, she mumbled something, and he strained to hear her.

"What?"

"You could have told me. About the marriage being fake."

"Are you saying you wanted me to tell you?"

"As if, I'm not interested in your life."

"Oh, _of course_. The last thing I needed was that amanto looking for some rogues to take my fiancée back. I'd bet my money they'd have hired your psychotic brother and he'd have come here to have some fun with you. If you know what I mean. Besides, it was funny getting to see you so frustrated. The day at the Shinsengumi was my personal fave."

"I bet you asshole enjoyed my cup of tea the most out of it."

"Sure. You're still trembling."

"Of course I am. It's fucking cold here."

"Only you decide it's a good idea to go out with only a dress in the middle of December." He rubbed his hand on her back, creating friction in an attempt to keep her warm, and she bit her lip when his calloused fingers touched her skin, making it tingle.

"Only you decide not to lend your coat to a lady."

"You're not a lady and I'm not restricting my access to your skin."

She blushed and hit him.

"Stupid pervert." After a pause, she asked. "Why have you kissed me?"

"I already said it was–"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sadist."

He clicked his tongue and raised his head to observe her, his arms back to her waist. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she had the strangest look on her face.

"What do you think, then?"

"I think you're a pervert and a stupid, and you're bored out of your mind."

"You've called me stupid five times already. And no, I don't go around kissing random people. It's not my fault you're as dense as Hijikata."

' _Oh.'_

 _ **'Oh.'**_

She lowered her gaze to his chest, suddenly feeling giddy and happy. He really was stupid.

"It's not my fault you convey your feelings as good as Mayora."

"It's a draw, then. We're both as good with this as Hijikata is with ladies."

"A total dork, uh?"

"Yeah, dorks…" His voice trailed off a bit at the end of the sentence and Kagura stopped massaging his scalp, pouting her lips.

"What's with the tone?"

"Nothing really. Let's go."

"Eh? Go? Where?" He raised his head from her neck and straightened up, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Somewhere comfy. I don't want them to find us frozen tomorrow morning. There's this place I know where we can get something hot to drink."

"At this hour?" She stopped and he nodded. "They have _sukonbu_ too, right?" He turned his head around, a strange spark on his eyes as he looked at her briefly before closing the distance between them to peck her lips.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

He tugged her hand again and, for once, she didn't have anything to object. They made a stop to retrieve her coat at the entrance, ignoring the bewildered look the workers gave them, and they were gone right after. She followed him quietly, squeezing his hand ever so lightly to make sure he was there. She's still trying to come to terms with the fact that just an hour ago he was married to another girl and she was the most miserable version of Kagura ever, just to have everything turned around and, against all odds, she was suddenly being dragged by him to some warm place to spend time together. Again. Like it was supposed to be, yup.

She wasn't sure the owner of said place would survive the night, though. The young woman couldn't promise she wouldn't beat him up during what was left of the night. They had missed seven months worth of punches and kicks and insults and, even if they could make up with kisses –she had discovered she was not disgusted by them at all–, she still needed to beat him to death to punish him for what he had done to her.


End file.
